Christmas Past, Christmas Present
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: (CLOMPLETED)A Christmas Miracle with a supernatural twist! Please R&R and let me know what you think of this short Holiday Story (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Mina,

Obviously I do not own Sailor Moon or hold any rights to it. This is just a figment of my imagination that decided to become a story. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle when critiquing. I hope you all enjoy. Jaa, here goes.

Christmas Past, Christmas Present Chpt. 1

Usagi hurried home by the usual route. Turning the corner onto her street she slowed her progress. The test she knew her mom was going to ask about was wadded up in her bag. Even with Umino's tutoring she still had gotten a low grade. She quickly opened the front door peering around for her mom. Not seeing her anywhere, Usagi quickly darted to her room. She sat her book bag down and took a look around. The pretty shade of pink was everywhere and everywhere were rabbits, decorating everything but the carpet. Thinking about the homework that awaited her made her sleepy so she laid on the bed and was soon sound asleep.

The next thing she knew, Luna landed on her chest with a heavy plop. "USAGI", Luna batted at her chin, "you must wake up." "We have a training session tonight." "How can you call yourself a scout if you are always sleeping?" Blinking up at Luna she yawned. "Okay, okay I'm up." Setting the cat out of the way, she sat up. Stretching her arms she noticed that it was much later than when she had fallen asleep. Listening for sounds of her parents, she noticed that the whole house was quiet. "Oh yeah, tonight is Sammy's Christmas program so they must have gone without me." She headed for the kitchen with Luna padding behind her. "You had better hurry Usagi, you know how Rei expects you to be late." Usagi nodded as she crammed her mouth with food. "Besides you know we have to get all the way to the cemetery." Nodding her head in agreement Usagi quickly finished stuffing her mouth and they raced out the door.

Arriving two minutes till the appointed hour, they were both breathing rapidly. No one seemed to have arrived yet. The Cemetery was shrouded in fog and eerily quiet. Suddenly looming out of the fog up ahead Usagi saw the girls. Luna nodded as she saw the white cat sitting nearby on a gravestone. "I think this will be a wonderful opportunity Artemis." "The fog leaves visibility at a minimum." Near by an owl hooted and they all jumped out of their skin and Rei gave a little squeal of fright. The dark foggy weather was affecting all of their moods. "Yeah I knew it was just an owl," Rei spouted off. The rest all gave a giant sweat drop knowing that Rei was trying to cover the squeal.

"Okay Mina here is what we are going to do." Artemis cleared his throat and continued, "I want you all to transform first and then you will separate and head off on your own." "Now don't worry about enemies, for the moment we just want to focus on moving quickly through the fog." "Use your senses, don't just stumble around, okay Usagi." Luna threw Usagi a worried look, "We don't need any injuries tonight." The girls all laughed breaking some of the tension.

The night rang out with yells all around. "…. Power Make Up!" The Cemetery was suddenly bathed in the colors of the rainbow as the girls each went through their own transformation. In the blink of an eye all was back as before and they all went off in separate directions. Usagi was going slowly picking her way around the gravestones. Humming softly to herself to break the silence, she stopped when she saw a rather odd glow up ahead. "It must be a trick of the fog, or maybe it is a trap set by Luna and Artemis to test me."

Thinking about it she grinned and kept on. As she walked closer she could see a person, although thefog left an indistinct impression. Usagi thought to herself, "It must be one of the girls." She noticed that it was colder here. "Probably because it is getting later in the evening." Suddenly she heard a sound that sent chills crawling up her spine. She paused mid step and cocked her head.

It sounded sad was her first thought. Then she realized it was sad, someone was weeping. "Mina?" No answer. "Makoto?" "Ami?" Still no response. "Rei quit trying to frighten me!" She walked closer and finally realized it couldn't be one the girls. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. Quaking in fright she walked even closer. The light now was becoming an eerie pink glow. Bathed in the light the woman who stood with her back to Usagi, made no move to turn around.

Usagi noticed the woman's hair first. It was long, black and hung near to her waist. At that moment the woman turned around to face her. Usagi froze in shock. The woman had to be one of the most beautiful people that she had ever seen. Her pale skin was nearly translucent and her eyes were a dark royal blue. Usagi could feel the pain in the depth of the lady's eyes.

The lady tentatively raised a pleading hand to her. "Please save my son. I know you. You have to help him." Usagi swallowed nervously, she could not think of a single thing to say. "You will know what to do, please help him escape the dark." The light began to dim and the woman slowly faded back into a nearby headstone. The lady's words hung on the fog eerily echoing for a moment. "Please!" Usagi nodded without thinking about it. Tears ran down her cheeks of their own accord. She stood once again alone in the dark trembling like a leaf.

As the trembling slowed with her heartbeat she walked over to the gravestone. It was worn and overgrown, the only part still showing was the C, the first letter of the last name. Usagi reached out and tentatively traced the letter with her finger. The stone itself was cold and felt as though it was still vibrating with some kind of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, Mina Here is Chapter 2. Once again for everyone's benefit I do not own or hold any rights to use this. I am just creating something of my own. I hope you all like this part of the story.

Christmas Past, Christmas Present Chpt. 2

The girls had decided to meet up at the Crown Arcade after school. As usual Usagi was running late due to detention. Haruna Sensei had not been understanding when Usagi had come in late. Of course Usagi tripping and sending her books flying all over had not helped either. The whole class had laughed except for Ami who sat with a sweat drop on her head. Usagi quickly darted in through the sliding doors her ponytails swinging as usual.

She spotted the girls in their usual booth and slid in. They were already laughing. "We heard what happened this morning another klutz attack huh Usagi." Rei waited knowing her baiting would cause a reaction. Usagi just blushed and stuck out her tongue.

Motoki wandered over and smiled. "Hi Usagi, your usual?" She nodded and looked around the place to see who all was there. As usual "The Jerk", sat at the counter. She could not call him Mamoru that might mean that secretly somewhere inside her, she liked him. He always called her Odongo Amata, and he was forever teasing her about running into him.

At that moment a chill out of nowhere slid up her spine and her mind wandered for a moment, back to the night before. Not putting two and two together she focused on the girls. They had begun discussing the night before. Usagi waited for a pause in the conversation and then asked. "Did any of you see anything strange last night?" With "No's and Uh-uh's" all around she let the subject drop. No one seemed curious to ask why.

Her attention once more wandered over to "The Jerk". He was sitting at the counter with his usual cup of coffee. She watched as Motoki spoke to him quietly while preparing her strawberry shake. She noticed that today he looked even more bleak than usual. With Christmas coming quickly she wondered how anyone could be bleak.

"Well he probably is so mean no wants to buy him any presents", she thought to herself. But her heart whispered another story. "That may not be true, maybe there is no one to buy him anything." "Knock it off!" Without realizing it she had said this aloud. All of the girls turned and looked at her in unison. She felt a blush as her face began to turn red with embarrassment. "Oh I was just joking. Don't mind me." A giant sweat drop formed on her head.

Of course at that very moment The Jerk had to walk up and overhear everything. "Well hello mina, Odango are you talking to yourself again?" He smiled seeing her get even more uncomfortable. Rei seemed to have a laughing bout that wouldn't stop until Usagi kicked her shin under the table. "Have a nice day guys." He headed out the doors as Motoki wandered over with Usagi's milkshake.

Seeing Usagi on the verge of tears Motoki's heart went out to her. He smiled softly, "Usagi is he giving you grief again?" Under the attention of her old flame she blossomed. "No Motoki nothing that Jerk could do would bring me down." She smiled, "Not since Christmas is almost here." She had already moved on from being upset and was thinking of the joy of Christmas shopping. The girls made plans for the very next day to do their Christmas shopping. Shortly after that they all realized how late it had gotten and each went their separate ways.

Mamoru hardly noticed the temperature change as he headed through the doors. Wandering up the block he was still chuckling over seeing Odango embarrassed. He thought it was really cute when she turned red and sputtered in anger. He liked Usagi a lot but didn't know how to let her know. Noticing for the first time how close Christmas was he was suddenly bummed. This time of year was his least favorite. He had no one to share anything with and it had been that way for many years. His apartment stayed bare because he had no reason to decorate or have a tree. What sadness to have a tree with no gifts under it. Shaking himself mentally he stopped that train of thought. This time of year always brought the memories but this was not the time to deal with them. Heading back to his apartment he put it all from his mind and focused on all the work he had to do. Letting himself in, he fixed himself a quick dinner and sat down to study. Not realizing how tired he was soon his head was on his arms in slumber.

The dream started as usual. He was maybe three or four years old looking out the window. He remembered they were heading to his grandparent's on Christmas Eve. He could hear his mom and dad in front quietly talking. He was so excited. He knew Santa was going to bring the new bike he wanted badly this year. It was snowing outside and he knew they would be able to go sledding. He squirmed with excitement hardly able to sit patiently until they arrived.

Suddenly there were bright lights, lighting up the car. He heard the squeal of tires and the crunch of metal before the car became weightless. He could hear his mother scream in terror and that scared him more than the falling sensation. That was all he could remember other than wandering through the woods looking for someone; anyone. Then the dream changed. He was standing on the side of the road and a girl with funny hair walked up and looked at him. "You are not alone." Then the girl was gone and he was once again alone. Whimpering in fear he was suddenly jolted awake by the ringing of the phone.

Shaking off the terror of the dream he jumped up to answer the phone. "Moshimoshi?"…… He waited but there was only silence on the other end. After a few seconds he heard a quiet click as someone hung up. Hanging up the receiver he decided he'd had to much coffee in the arcade. The nightmare always came at this time of year but this time it had changed. He had recognized the girl in his dream but now he was unable to place her. In fact that part of the dream was already muddled up and melting away like wisps of fog. The rest of the night passed slowly as he could only toss and turn fearing the return of his nightmare.

The following day the five girls met up at the mall. They were in the food court having lunch after a serious bout of shopping. "I can't believe I found it on sale." Minako smiled as she continued. "You are going to love it, Usagi." "I bet it is an "Idiot's Guide to Studying" Rei added with an evil grin. Usagi threw a French fry at Rei bouncing if off her head. Rei tried to throw a pickle back at Usagi but missed and landed it on a near by table. "Actually that's what I,…" Ami blushed. "Ano….. never mind." Ami thought she had better take back the book and exchange it. At the time she had thought it might be a good idea for Usagi, to help her study harder.

They were all done shopping and ready to head home except Usagi who still had one or two more purchases to make. "Well we are going to Rei's place so if you want to come by we should still be there. Makoto smiled at Usagi and continued, "and I might make some snacks." Usagi's face lit up at the thought. Makoto was her very favorite cook. "Okay I will be there when I am done", Usagi smiled and nodded as she left.

Usagi had not yet found a gift for her father so she headed to the Men's department in the cool new store. Walking through she looked at all the stuff and thought about her Dad. It had gotten cold lately so when she came to the outer wear and saw the scarves she paused in thought. "It would keep him warm on the way to work." She smiled and picked out a navy blue one to match his coat. As she was digging it out from behind some other ones she spotted a black one. For some reason she imagined it wrapped around Mamoru's neck. Digging in her purse she realized she had just enough for both and stood there pondering the idea. He might really not have anyone to give him a gift. She had never heard anyone speak of his family.

Finally reaching the right decision she took both scarves up to the counter and asked that they be wrapped. Softly humming to herself she had to wonder if she had gone round the bend. "I cannot believe I just bought "The Jerk" a Christmas present. "What would all the girls think?" "I know that Motoki would approve for he likes Mamoru." The beat of her heart accelerated at the thought of giving Mamoru a Christmas present. "Now why would that be?", she wondered. After waiting for a few minutes the scarves were prettily wrapped and she tucked them in among her other gifts. Heading out of the mall she was lost in thoughts of Christmas Presents and daydreaming of a simple smile.


	3. Christmas Past, Christmas Present Chapte...

Hello Mina, Here for your delight is Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. Once more I do not own or hold any rights to Sailor Moon…………Yada yada……Bla, bla, bla. Hope you enjoy.

Christmas Past, Christmas Present Chapter 3

Usagi left the temple in a quandary. Wrapping gifts and goofing off they had all enjoyed themselves very much. As usual Ami took time out from wrapping gifts to get ahead in her quantum physics reading. They had teased her as usual but she had just blushed a bit and continued reading.

Makoto had whipped up some curry chicken for supper. They even invited Rei's grandpa to join them.

He had been on his best behavior until Usagi tripped and landed on her backside legs akimbo.

Usagi had taken each of her friends aside and asked them about the night in the Cemetery. No one had noticed anything unusual. She had even asked Artemis if it was some kind of test. He had looked at her oddly, well as oddly as any cat could, and then shook his head. Luna had been the very first one she had questioned the night of the training. No one seemed to have noticed anything unusual.

Wandering up the street she was deep in thought. Luna had stayed behind to plot strategy with Artemis. All alone she considered going back to the Cemetery to have a look around. As the night was clear and the moon full it did not concern her to go alone. She followed a different route and came in from the other side. Hoping to find the grave she tried to navigate by finding familiar sights.

Recognizing a crooked stump she had climbed around Usagi knew she was on the right track. She picked her way once again around the headstones. Thinking back on the night her most vivid memory was the sadness that reached the depth of the Lady's soul. Those eyes kept haunting her. Humming softly she noticed that tonight there was no eerie light. As she approached the headstone with the C on it, the night became eerily quiet.

With the full moon out bright she was able to see more detail. It was not as decrepit as she had first thought. It was just discolored and had been worn down by the elements. Usagi sat off to the side and waited to see what might happen. There was definitely a sense of sadness here. The night sounds around her gently lulled her and before long she was leaned over dozing against the headstone.

An eerie weeping suddenly jolted her awake.Looking around her in fright, she could see no one ghostly or otherwise. The sound just kind of floated upon the air. It was a symphony of sadness to her ears. She could feel the torment of the weeping soul. Thinking that she had heard enough she was just standing up to leave when an eerie light coalesced around the headstone near her. The temperature dropped a couple of degrees in that moment. Suddenly where nothing stood before a form began to take shape. Little by little Usagi could see the woman from before.

She was even more beautiful than Usagi remembered. The Lady wore average clothes but that didn't detract from her beauty. Her skin looked like alabster stone and her hair was as dark as a raven's wing but her eye's were her most striking feature. The deep blue of her eyes looked somewhat familiar but Usagi could not think of why. She stood before Usagi once more and the forest had gone silent at her appearance. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked and she made no move to stop them.

The sorrow radiating from her was even more noticeable this time around. Usagi felt as though her heart would break just looking at the Lady. The Lady had a pleading look upon her face that called to Usagi's heart. Without thinking about what she was doing, Usagi leaned forward and hugged the spirit. There was a warm tingling sensation that enveloped her. "I will help you somehow I promise." I must do what I can to help her, she thought.

Slowly the spirit began to dissolve like wisps of fog dispersing. The last impression Usagi received was a "Please" drifting on the night air. Seconds later the night returned to its former state. It was almost as though nature had been holding its breath and then decided to sigh. Usagi decided it was time to head home. Thinking everything through Usagi tried to remember every detail about the Lady. She had no idea what to do but knew that she had to figure something out.

Christmas Eve dawned cold and gray. Usagi finally stumbled out of bed and headed for the shower. When she was done she headed for the kitchen. Popping a piece of toast into her mouth she thought about her plans for the day. The girls were all meeting later at the temple to exchange gifts. Her family wanted her home this evening for some traditional family time. She had hours to kill off before then. Deciding to head for the arcade she let Luna know and headed out.

The chimes on the door chimed as someone walked in. Motoki looked up from wiping the counter. "Hey Usagi, how is your Christmas Eve so far?" Usagi smiled, "It is wonderful." She walked over to the counter and sat on a stool. Slipping off her coat she put it with the bag of gifts on the stool nexst to her. Taking a peek around the place to see who was around she noticed Mamoru sitting several stools down from her. She smiled in anticipation. Thinking of how it would make him happy she patted her bag filled with all her presents.

"Usagi, you want your usual strawberry shake?" Motoki smiled at her as he asked,already knowing the answer. She nodded vigorously and smiled in delight. When he finally brought her shake over she smiled mysteriously and reached into her bag. "Merry Christmas Motoki," she watched as he smiled. Tearing the wrapping off his present, his face split into a wide grin. "Oh the book I've been waiting for." "Thank you Usagi. Thanks very much." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Guess what Motoki," Usagi looked at him seriously for a moment. "I got your friend over there something too, even though he can be the world's biggest jerk, but it's a surprise." She paused in thought, then continued. "He looks so bleak, I thought a present from someone might cheer him up." Usagi waited a moment gauging Motoki's reaction. He glanced over at Mamoru and glanced back. "I think that is a great idea." He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the counter.

Stiffening her spine, Usagi finally gathered all her resolve and pulled out the best wrapped of the bunch. Sliding off her stool she walked down the counter towards the jerk. In her mind she ran the mantra over and over. "It's the right thing to do." Three more steps and she stood before him. Licking her lips nervously she fought for something to say. With a blank mind she just held out the gift. "Merry Christmas" was the only coherent thing she could spit out.

Mamoru knew when she approached, he had a sixth sense for things like that. He could feel her approaching at a distance. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and a warm tingling ran through him. It was almost like an electric charge to his senses. When she finally stood in front of him he turned towards her with a baleful look. She held up a package in front of her and all that came out of that beautiful mouth was "Merry Christmas". He reached out and tweaked one of her ponytails.

The feel of her silky hair did strange things to his mind. He had never dared to touch her before. Without thinking he blurted out, "What has the cat finally got your tongue?" He looked delighted as she blushed. "Why did you waste money on something I am sure I don't want?" He meant it teasingly but it came out gruff and sounded harsh even to his ears. He watched as those big blue eyes clouded over and became watery. Before he could even say a word, she had turned and fled through the doors.

By the time she reached the street the tears had begun to fall. Usagi paid no attention to the gray cold and just wandered up the street the tears blurring her vision. She didn't think about where she was going just wandered to her favorite spot. As she reached the park entrance she noticed that no one was around. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands Usagi walked over to her bench. Not worrying about the conditions of her clothes she dropped to her knees and laid her head on the bench. Sobbing quietly she let the pain flow through her

Motoki had watched from beneath lowered eyes and he had overheard what Mamo-kun had said. As Usagi had run out he had seen the hurt etched on her face. Without thinking about it he walked up and cuffed mamoru on the shoulder. "Ouch!" Mamoru looked at him in surprise and continued. "What was that for?" Motoki shook his fist irritated at Mamoru's dimwits. "She was trying to make you happier!" He shook his fist again under mamoru's nose and kept up. "What do you do?" "You ruin it." "Probably broke her poor heart."

Motoki was full steam now,"She didn't have to get you anything, doesn't even like you for that matter, but still she went out of her way to get you something to make you feel better and what do you do?" Mamoru sat up in surprise. "What do you mean she doesn't even like me?" Motoki looked at him like he was dense. "You are always picking on her. Saying mean things, what do you expect her to think?" Mamoru stopped dumbstruck. "How could she not know?" Motoki just laughed mirthlessly at that. "Maybe because you have never said anything nice or given even a hint that you aren't the jerk she thinks you are."

"I have to fix this." Mamoru really looked worried at this point. "Please, do you know where she might have gone:" Motoki looked at him a little more closely and he could see genuine worry. "She would head to the park." "You know the one a few blocks over with the lake." "Go to the bench by the shore and that is where she will be, I can almost garauntee that is where you will find her." Motoki continued, "Don't worry about her bag, just leave it here and both of you return when you have fixed everything."

Mamoru looked at Motoki for a moment, "I really owe you one." Then he turned and headed out the doors in search of Usagi all the while holding her gift. Motoki just shook his head. He would figure out a way for Mamo-kun to repay him. The thought of all the ways he could extract payment made him smile. He was just tucking Usagi's coat and bag behind the counter as chimes on the door jingled and once again he was busy helping customer's.


	4. Christmas Past, Christmas Present Chapte...

Hello Mina, Sorry this took so long in coming but I had to have it just right. I hope you all enjoy. Belated Merry Christmas! Please let me know what you think? Rand R and feel free to email me also : Oh yes and once again I do not own or hold any copyrights to Sailor Moon. This is just my imagination so don't sue me as I am poor.

Chapter 4 Christmas Past, Christmas Present

Usagi never heard a sound as Mamoru approached. He sat quietly beside her on the bench. Laying his hand on her head he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." The feel of his hand shocked her. When he spoke she froze unable even to breathe. He continued stroking her hair. "I thought you knew all this time." "You have a good friend in Motoki, he set me straight."

He held the gift in his other hand. "Well I guess I should open it." She lifted her head and looked up remaining silent. He gingerly tore the gift open. He grinned when he saw the scarf. "Just what I wanted and needed." He held up a hand. "I am being serious, please do not hurt me." As he wrapped the scarf around his neck and adjusted it, she stood and turned around sitting next to him unsure of what to say. Her heart trembled in confusion waiting to see if this could be real. "I guess I should explain." He took a deep breath to calm himself and gather his thoughts.

"I still have this nightmare regularly at this time of year." "I must have been three or maybe four years old." "I was in the backseat and my parents were up front." "I remember being so excited that we were heading to my grandparent's on Christmas Eve." "I knew Santa was bringing me a new bike." "I could hardly sit still so I was looking out the window." "It was dark and very snowy and my parent's were talking quietly in the front seat." Mamoru took a deep breath before continuing.

"Suddenly the light was really bright in the car, I heard metal tearing and the sound of tires squealing. Then I was weightless; falling. I remember my Mother screaming in terror. It scared me more than the falling sensation. After that all I can remember is wandering around in the dark crying for help."Suddenly thelady she had seen popped into her head. "Please save my son from the darkness," echoed through Usagi's thoughts. "No way could that have been his mother," Usagi quickly figured out how to find the answer

"I was sent to an orphanage because my parent's were dead and my grandparent's were to old to take on a young boy." A tear slid down his cheek unchecked. Usagi absentmindedly reached up and wiped the tear away with a gentle smile. "My Grandparent's both died the following year, months apart." "I lived at the orphanage until I turned 18 and since then I have started College." Mamoru laughed shakily, "You know I have never told anyone that story." Usagi remained silent just waiting patiently for him to continue. She knew how hard it must be for him to relive such painful memories.

"It feels kind of refreshing to actually be sharing this with someone else." Mamoru smiled. Usagi stood up, "Will you trust me for just a few minutes? I have something actually somewhere I want to take you." He looked at her oddly but decided to go along. Standing up he offered her his arm and they headed out of the park. She changed the subject for now just chatting about nonsensical stuff.

They wandered up a few blocks and over, their heads bent together just chatting. Finally they approached the entrance to the Cemetery and Mamoru gave her a quizzical look. "Why are we approaching the Cemetery?" "Just trust me, Okay?" She gave him a gentle smile and tugged on his hand. He thought for a moment and then nodded. She led the way through the headstones, meandering this way and that.

Finally she saw the now familiar headstone she was looking for. As they approached together, once again nature held it's breath. The silence was eerily comforting as though nature itself was listening to this conversation. Mamoru suddenly stopped with a very odd look on his face. His head buzzed with a funny dizzying sound. Memories flashed through his mind. Standing under an umbrella holding a hand of someone he did not know.

A funny looking man in black speaking of a funny place called heaven. A place where his parents went without him. Where they would be happy. He had always wondered how they would be happy without him there. Slowly coming back to the here and now, he reached up to his face and felt wetness. He had not even realized he was crying, did not know when he began. Looking around all the pictures were gone, it was just Usagi and him alone. He let out a shaky breath, "I have been here before, once long ago." He had never in all the years come here until now. Walking closer he traced the letter C.

"How did you know?" Usagi looked at him serenely and spoke. "I did not know until today." She sat gently off to the side of the Headstone where she had rested the night before. Patting the ground next to her she signaled him to come sit. He walked over and joined her. "What are we waiting for?" he whispered near her ear. His breath tickled her ear. She gave him a mysterious sidelong glance and mouthed, "You'll see."

Shortly it came, but it was different this time. Usagi knew immediately. A beautiful haunting tune carried on the breeze was their first sign. Right before Mamoru's eyes a pink glow began to materialize. He sat shocked holding his breath. As the glow brightened he could see a shape taking form. All of the lights coalesced into a person. He knew who it was immediately. "Mom?", he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat.

The apparition was smiling this time the sense of sadness nonexistent. Usagi and Mamoru both scrambled up into standing positions. The apparition glided closer and stopped right in front of both of them. The Lady raised her hand and gently laid her palm on Mamoru's cheek. He felt a warm tingling sensation at her touch. Pulling her hand back she looked at Usagi. She raised her arms and engulfed Usagi in a warm tingling embrace. "Thank you my child." "I knew you were the one."

She pulled back and gently placed a kiss on Usagi's forhead. Looking once more at Mamoru she spoke again. "Mamo-chan, you have grown to be so handsome. Never forget how much we love you." She leaned forward and kissed her son goodbye. "Take excellent care of him Usagi." Usagi's mouth fell open as she wondered how Mamoru's Mother knew her name. The Lady backed away from both Usagi and Mamoru and with a final wave she began to disapate.

After the final glow was gone nature let out it's breath with a sigh. The very last impression they had was a haunting voice on the wind. "A present for you both." The eerie feeling was replaced with a silent peacefulness. Usagi and Mamoru both stood still in shock looking at where Mamoru's mother had stood. Finally their awareness was brought back by a snowflake landing on Usagi's nose. They both looked around in surprise.

It was snowing! Fat gentle flakes were drifting to earth and clinging to everything. Mamoru smiled at Usagi. He understood his mother's last comment now. He stepped close to Usagi and embraced her in a tight hug. His voice thick with emotion, he choked out, "I dont know how to say thank you but this might begin to cover it, do you mind if I kiss you now?" Usagi only nodded, her mind still wrapping around everything that had just happened. Mamoru leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this! It gave me great joy in writing it for the christmas holiday. Please review or email me and let me know what you think!


End file.
